Athazagoraphobia
by Cathrine Contagious
Summary: When one fears being forgotten, it is called athazagoraphobia.When one cannot aquire what he so longs for, it is called being love sick. A tale of discovering love when it's right under your nose. RikuxSora


**Athazagoraphobia**

Kay, another AU type of thing; Destiny Island still exists, but the characters are now students at a boarding school. Cloud and Leon are there too. w ; I've planned on making this one a little longer than my previous story, so please bare with me and my irregular updating schedule.

xxxxxxxxxx

The sun had just peaked over the horizon and the first day of summer officially began. Sora, sitting at his bedroom window, yawned as he reveled in the beauty of the sun rise. A light breeze swept through the window, ruffling his hair, telling him the day's weather was going to be perfect. _I think I'll head off now_, he thought, _I want to lie on the beach before everyone gets there. _The young brunette slipped from his bedroom and rushed off to the local marina; boarding his small, wooden row boat, Sora made his way to Destiny Island for a quick nap before the playful rush of the day began.

"Is that Riku's boat?" Sora said to himself as he neared to dock on Destiny Island. As he drew closer, he saw a figure, resting on the warming beach sand. Sora jumped from his boat and walked across the dock to the soft, yellow sand. The figure lounging on the shore, Riku, sat up as he saw Sora begin to walk towards him. The growing light from the sun hit the brunette at just the right angle. Sora's pale skin and shimmering ocean-blue eyes seemed to explode in a wave of beautiful color. Riku felt his jaw drop in surprise. _When had Sora become so astonishingly gorgeous?_ Sure, he had always been cute, but never had Riku's heart jumped as it did at the sight of his heart's fancy like it did in those moments.

"Hey, Riku. Did you come t-!" Before he could finish, Riku had rushed forward and surprised the young boy with a kiss. Sora's body suddenly went stiff as a board. In an attempt to keep from losing his balance, he grabbed into Riku's arm, but only succeeded in pulling him down as his legs finally gave out.

"Goodness, Sora, I didn't know you wanted to start going _that_ just yet." Riku said with a smirk, moving off the boy. Sora blushed.

It had been little more than a month since Riku, with his silver-white hair, stunning ice colored eyes and rebellious ways, returned to Destiny Island after running away from school to pursue' bigger and better things'. It was just a few days ago, that Riku and Sora started dating. When Riku kissed him, after helping him to stand, the memories of the past month flashed past his internal field of vision.

xxxxxxxxxx

"Sora, Sora, wake up" a sensual, smooth and seemingly far away voice sang to him as he was slowly roused from a wonderful dream. "Sooooraaaa, if you don't wake up now, you'll miss breeaaaakfaaaast." A cool hand brushed across his skin as he slowly opened his eyes to meet a stunning, smiling countenance. As Sora's mind caught up with his eyes, a sense of bewilderment kicked into action.

"OHMYGOD!" Sora yelled, springing from his bed and onto the floor. Riku burst into laughter.

"Oh my, Sora" he gasped between fits of giggles. "You are too cute"

"Dammit, Riku!" Sora replied, getting off the floor.

"I didn't make you do anything. Besides, it's not everyday that your strong, handsome best friend comes home from a _mental break_." Riku place particular emphasis on the last two words.

Sora knew that Riku had enjoyed his self granted vacation, but had most likely gotten bored, or run out of money, and decided to return to school. It had been almost six months since he had been in school, let alone seen on the island. It had been rumored that he had fled from the strict rules of the island, which was solely populated by students and teachers, to the mainland, a place of fairness and equality for all.

Sora smiled. He kneeled back onto the bed and gave his friend a welcoming hug. "Welcome home."

Riku embraced Sora, taking in his sent. They stayed there for a moment, making up for six months of lost daily hugs. Both knew they should break the hug, there would be a teacher coming around for the last morning call and being caught would get Sora into trouble and Riku ruthlessly disciplined; though neither wanted to let go.

"How long have you been back on the island?" Sora asked, playing with a lock of Riku's hair.

"About a week now. They had me in lockdown at the docks." He smirked "The good old Dean said I could start were I left off, and pass for the year, if I took night and weekend classes."

"He's _making_ you take them." Sora stated, pulling back and holding himself up by way of his companion's shoulders. Riku's uncle, the dean of the school, didn't give options, he gave orders. "Why did you come back?"

"Heh, I missed this place. I missed…someone." Riku said, rising and pulling off the dirty white T-shirt, that he'd been forced to wear for a week, to replace it with his button down uniform shirt. The older boy turned his back to his younger friend and continued to change into his uniform. Sora stared intently at his back, watching the muscles move under Riku's skin; observing the movement and putting it to memory. Sora never wanted to forget. Once dressed in their uniforms, the boys grabbed their school bags and walked to breakfast; both silently wishing they had never broken their embrace.

xxxxxxxxxx

At breakfast, there were several cat calls made at Riku and Sora; playful, but of course, welcoming.

"Riku! When did you get back?" Tidus yelled from his seat near the end of the chow line.

Riku told his tale, breaking from the line to give Tidus a quick hug.

"Yeah, you defiantly smell like it!" The other boys at the table laughed their greetings to Riku. He smiled, demanded they save he and Sora a seat, and returned to Sora's side in the line for food. Sora leaned to the side and sniffed Riku's sholder. He made a face.

"You smell like fish…"

"Yes." Riku said with annoyance "The Dean wouldn't let me go with enough time to shower" Sora made a disgusted face; Riku couldn't help but laugh.

Once they had gone through the kitchen and collected their meals, Riku and Sora made their way to the table were Tidus now sat with his head resting on the sholder of the red-head next to him. Riku looked at Wakka with raised brows; voicelessly questioning the young man. Wakka responded to the gaze by wrapping his arm around Tidus, and hugging him tightly; smiling at Riku. Tidus looked around Wakka to look at Riku and, upon viewing his expression, smiled too.

"It was at the Valentine's Day Party." Tidus said, as if to answer Riku's next question. _Oh yes_, Riku thought, as his eyes strayed to Sora, who sat on the other side of him_ The Valentine's Day Party; the largest, student council organized boy-crush party in history_. Sora was talking with another student while stuffing his face with a syrup-soaked pancake. Riku's silver eyes locked onto the smiling face of the boy next to him. Sora was licking syrup from his chin, not attaining a single drop as it rested just outside the reach of his tongue. With silent stealth, Riku leaned over and pulled Sora's unsuspecting face towards his; licking the remaining drop of syrup from the brunette's chin.

Everyone at the table watched in shock. Hoots and more catcalls were directed towards the table as Riku pulled away.

"Thanks." Sora chuckled, wiping the saliva from his cheek. Riku replied with a grin.

"Riku, you're such a pervert." Cloud said from across the table. The senior smiled devilishly at him, Riku replied with a similar grin.

"It's not like Sora cares." Riku told Cloud, shrugging to emphasize his point. Sora nodded beside him with another dripping pancake hanging from his mouth.

"I suppose so but…," the senior replied, glancing at the aforementioned sophomore, and then looking back at the junior in front of him. "You look like you're dating when you do things like that; especially with Sora reacting that way. If you're not careful, the both of you will end up being the butt of some nasty gossip."

An arm wrapped itself round Cloud's neck. "Riku has had rumors about him buzzing around since he got here in the first place." Leon said, placing a kiss on the side of his boyfriend's spiky blonde head. "It's not like a few more will do anything. And besides, he and Sora have us to protect them." Leon smirked at the underclassmen, as if to say that, though they would be willing to help, it would not come without a price.

xxxxxxxxxx

The final bell rang for the day and a rush of students poured from the school's main entrance. Couples met up for the walk home, small collections of group members built up and friends said their goodbyes and made plans for the weekend ahead.

"Sora!" Tidus called, jogging after the brunette, who had just escaped from a horrifically boring history lecture. "Are you busy tonight? Cloud, Leon, Wakka, Riku and I are going to go see a movie or something, wanna come?"

Sora smiled; of course he would like to go. Tidus relayed the plans, making sure his notoriously forgetful friend remembered every detail.

"Starlight Theater at seven!" Tidus yelled at Sora as he jogged back to the school to meet up with Wakka. "Don't forget it!"

"I won't!" Sora called back waving. He turned and made his way to the dorms, deep in thought.

In his mind, Sora pictured how the night to come may play out. _Tidus would have Wakka, and Cloud and Leon would be together. That leaves me and Riku_, he concluded with a smile; g_ood, that way no one will be left out. _Lost in his pleasant thoughts, Sora didn't notice another student come up behind him. Riku, using his delinquency required stealth, slithered his arm around the sophomore's thin waist and planted a small kiss were his jaw met his neck. Chills ran through Sora and he jumped away.

"God, Riku, you scared me!" He said catching his breath, a bit of color rising on his cheeks. Riku laughed heartily, proud that he was able to shock his friend. Sora soon joined in the laughter as they began to walk back home to the dorms. "Hey, do you know what movie we're seeing tonight?"

"Being Forgotten. It's a horror movie. I hear it's really good." Riku's eyes told Sora he was excited.

Sora sighed; he didn't care much for scary movies. They didn't give him nightmares; they just made him jumpy and easier for his friends to startle.

"Of you don't want to go…" Riku said, pulling Sora from his thoughts "I'll stay home with you."

"Naw, I'll go." He replied, shaking his head. "Just promise you won't scare me to death afterwards." Riku put up his hands in defense.

"Can't make any promises." He said, an innocent expression playing his face. Sora punched him in the arm.

"Just don't try and kiss my neck again. That was just weird."

"Weird?" Riku's tone changed; he sounded offended. "How was that weird when I licked syrup off your face?"

"Well, you've done that before," Sora's tone changed too; he was embarrassed "You've never kissed my neck before. It felt weird. Friends don't do that sort of thing, you know?"

"What if…What if they were more than friends?"

The brunette's eyes widened in candid shock. He began to open his mouth in a reply, but Riku cut him off with a kiss. It was a soft, almost frightened kiss and it only lasted long enough for the silver haired boy to confirm the feelings he'd been having since he knew what giving and receiving a kiss really meant. He pulled away after a few moments and looked Sora in the eye. The junior's expression was fierce, though not hostile, and relayed to the dazed sophomore, that what ever Riku was feeling now was genuine and strong.

"Riku, what…" but Sora didn't have time to finish before a heavy torrent of rain began to pour from the sky, obscuring his words. The two ran back to the dorm; though it was in vain. The two were soaked through to the bone by the time they passed the threshold into the dorm. Neither said a word as they made their way up several flights of stairs. Both knew their plans for that night had been canceled.

The island was small enough were it only took you a few hours to walk from one end to the other; so the people who planned the islands set up didn't allow money in the budget for public transportation, thus leaving all inhabitants of the island to walk its well kept sidewalks.

When they reached their room cold and dripping, Riku was the first to speak.

"I'm going to take a shower. You should too, or you'll catch cold." His voice seemed flat and emotionless; a direct opposite of what it had been a few minutes before. Sora didn't reply. He simply picked up his towel and followed Riku out the door, down the hall and into the bathroom.


End file.
